Risky Games
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio has decided to play a game of Risk. They all bet something not very important, but what will happen when undefeated America decides to join in--with one day of Alaska's servitude on the line?


**Ajsdfakjfg**

**~*~**

**Yeah, if you know my stories at all, then you know that most of the time, the stuff at the top are usually just keyboard mashes.**

**Woot! First APH story published! :D**

**So, if you've never played Risk at all, I suggest playing it a few times. 'Kay? This story will make sense if you've played the game before. (And possibly the PC version, too!)**

**~*~**

**Chapter 1:Gambling is bad, you know…**

**~*~**

"So that's how my (hero) nation has been saving the (rest of the unhero) planet," Alfred declared happily.

Alaska, sitting beside him, head-desked. Or head-tabled.

England stood up angrily. "That's just plain (retarded) common sense!" He gestured at America's stomach. "You should eat healthy food anyway!"

France smirked. "I think it's wonderful that _Amérique_, _mon cheri_."

England blushed angrily. "You just agree with him to go against me!!"

"So what if I do?"

Germany yelled angrily that peace should be restored, while Spain glomped Romano, who shouted some profanity, while Italy tugged on Germany's sleeve, saying "Ve~ Doitsu~ When do I get pasta~?"

But the only way to shut everyone up was to throw open a door and bring in the most obnoxious person you can find.

And that is exactly what Carpa Dorado did.

"YO! THE MOST AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED AT THIS TOTALLY BORING MEETING!" Prussia shouted loudly. Gilbird chirped and fluttered its wings in agreement.

Alaska looked up, a red hand-print on her forehead from the constant face palms she ha inflicted on herself from her nation's argument with the European countries.

"Oi, Gil, why'd you come? I thought you hate these meetings!" She stood up and walked over to him, being the first person to react.

He smirked. "'Cause (homeboy) Víctor told me that the meeting would be way more awesome if I was here." He looked to his side, to see that said Spainard had disappeared.

"_Jefe, _brought him for you," Víctor said boredly, leaning on one of the tables next to Spain.

Spain looked up and smiled. "_Graci, hermano pequeño!_" He affectionately hugged his colony, who gave everyone in the room an uninterested look.

France smirked and (skipped) walked over next to ex-nation and non-nation. "_Bonjour, _Alice! I haven't (groped) seen you in a while, _mon cheri~!_" He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her from behind, and moved to kiss her neck.

She reflexively elbowed him the face, not even having to aim. He stumbled backwards, letting go of her. She watched smugly.

He held his nose and held up a hand of surrender. "_D'accord! D'accord! _I'll stop!" She didn't have to know French to know he was giving up—for now.

She turned to Prussia. "Why'd ya' agree, though?" she asked innocently. England glared furiously at her, mumbling something about "abusing the English language, like Idiot Alfred."

He looked sarcastically hurt. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my best friends whenever I want?"

"Not in a World Meeting, Bruder," Germany spoke up.

Prussia pouted. "Does it matter?"

Lots of people mumbled, "yes" rather loudly, while Prussia just rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Alaska's shoulder.

"So, what did I miss? You know, before I honored everyone with my awesome presence?"

"Just the usual…" she mumbled, eying the arm warily.

Prussia grinned. "Then I came at the perfect moment. I have just the thing."

And almost out of nowhere (like America's hamburgers, or France's roses) he held out a box.

It was small, and was decorated with soldiers and war. It had a singular word printed across it.

Alaska and America shared a knowing smirk.

"'Risk'?" France asked questioningly, peering at the box.

Prussia nodded happily. "It's a strategy game for war. I thought maybe the world would like it?"

A few people laughed nervously, thinking back on their bad war records.

Prussia set the game up and held up four fingers. "Four people can play. Counting myself, Francis, and Antonio, that means there's only one spot left."

Nobody stepped forward.

Prussia shrugged. "Okay. So let's make the game interesting. Whoever wins gets to boss around the other two's most prized colony. Deal?"

Spain and France shared a look, then nodded.

"Can I play?" America asked, stepping forward and talking around a mouthful of hamburger.

"Tch. You'd win automatically, knowing your war record…"

America smiled innocently. "What if I gave you guys something to be determined to win for?"

The three friends all looked at each other. "Oh? What would that be, _Amérique?_" France spook, acting as spokesperson for the three men.

America then wore one of his most evil looks. England shrieked and covered his eyes, because America had on that look right before he ambushed the British troops at the Delaware river.

"Alice."

The three men looked over at Alice. Who (on purpose) was conveniently pulling her shirt down a little, so it covered the hem of her pants. She (not really) unknowingly showed a little of her lacy blue bra.

The Bad Touch Trio drooled a little (not counting Antonio, who was confusedly staring at his two friends) and quickly agreed to the American nation's joining in.

America laughed, and Alaska looked at him innocently. "What's so funny?"

**~*~**

**And thus, chapter one!**

**Alaska's bra is blue because her flag is blue.**

**And (for all of you perverted boys who are reading this) her underwear is the same color, with a few yellow stars scattered around it.**

**France is such a perv, and (if you haven't noticed) Prussia and Alice are kinda close—and I plan on hooking them up in another story.**

**For what she's wearing (not including her undergarments), look on my page for the links! ^^**


End file.
